Aslan
Aslan is the fictional lion in C.S. Lewis's Chronicles of Narnia. Arsalan, Aslan and Arslan are male first names in Afghanistan, Albanian, Azerbaijan, Georgia, Iran, Pakistan, Turkey, various North Caucasian ethnic regions and (more rarely) the Arab Middle Eastern countries (Lebanon, Syria, Palestine). The word "Aslan" means "lion" in Turkic and Mongolian languages. They may also refer to: People Title * Il-Arslan (died 1172), Khwarazm Shah * Alp Arslan (1029–1072), second sultan of the Seljuk dynasty * Arslan ibn Mas'ud (died 1118), Sultan of the Ghaznavid Empire * Arslan Khan, Prince of the Karluks * Arslan Shah I (died 1142), Sultan of Kerman * Kara Arslan (died 1174), member of the Artuqid dynasty * Kilij Arslan I (1079-1107), Sultan of Seljuk Sultanate of Rûm, first sultan in Konya * Kilij Arslan II (died 1192), Sultan of Seljuk Sultanate of Rûm * Kilij Arslan III (died 1205), Sultan of Seljuk Sultanate of Rûm * Kilij Arslan IV (died 1265), Sultan of Seljuk Sultanate of Rûm * Ali Pasha (1741–1822), pasha of western Rumelia * Nur ad-Din Arslan Shah I (died 1211), Zengid Emir of Mossul Given name * Arsalan Iftikhar American human rights lawyer * Arsalan Kamkar (born 1960), Iranian musician of Kurdish origin * Arsalan Kazemi (born 1990), Iranian basketball player * Arsi Nami Arsalan Nami, (born 1984),Iranian Singer/Songwriter * Arslan Aydemirov (born 1977), Russian footballer * Arslan Ekşi (born 1985), Turkish volleyball player * Arslan Satubaldin (born 1986), Turkmenistan footballer * Arslan Toğuz (1886–1963), police commissioner of the Ottoman Empire, Turkish militia leader and politician * Aslan Abashidze (born 1938), former leader of Adjara * Aslan Abayev (born 1985), Russian footballer * Aslan-Beg Abashidze (1877–1924), Muslim Georgian nobleman and general * Aslan bey Gardashov (1866–1920), Azerbaijani statesman * Aslan bey Safikurdski (1880-1937), Azerbaijani statesman * Aslan-Bey Shervashidze, prince of the Principality of Abkhazia from 1808-10. * Aslan Darabayev (born 1989), Kazakh footballer * Aslan Dashayev (born 1989), Russian footballer * Aslan Datdeyev (born 1973), Russian footballer * Aslan Doguzov (born 1991), Russian footballer * Aslan Dudiyev (born 1990), Russian footballer * Aslan Dyshekov (born 1987), Russian footballer * Aslan Dzeytov (born 1990), Russian footballer * Aslan Dzharimov (born 1939), former President of the Republic of Adygea, Russia * Aslan Goplachev (born 1970), Russian footballer and coach * Aslan Kerimov ( born 1973 ), footballer, most capped Azerbaijan National Football Team * Aslan Khuriyev (born 1984), Russian footballer * Aslan Mashukov (born 1984), Russian footballer * Aslan Maskhadov (1951–2005), Chechen leader * Aslan Musin (born 1954), former Speaker of the Parliament of Kazakhstan * Aslan Tkhakushinov (born 1947), President of the Republic of Adygea, Russia * Aslan Tlebzu (born 1981), Russian folk musician of Adyghe origin * Aslan Usoyan (born 1937), Russian outlaw of Kurdish origin * Aslan Valiyev (born 1988), Russian footballer * Aslan Zaseev (born 1982), Russian footballer * Uğur Arslan Kuru (born 1986), Turkish footballer Surname * Ahmet Arslan (born 1986), Turkish mountain rınner * Ali Aslan (born 1933), Syrian general and politician * Alparslan Arslan (born 1977), Turkish criminal * Ana Aslan (1897–1988), Romanian biologist, physician, and inventor * Antonia Arslan (born 1938), Italian writer of Armenian origin * Berkin Kamil Aslan (born 1992), Turkish footballer * Ender Arslan (born 1983), Turkish basketballer * Ercüment Aslan, Turkish boxer * Ertuğrul Arslan (born 1980), Turkish footballer * Faramarz Aslani, Iranian singer-songwriter * Farhad Aslani (born 1966), Iranian actor * Faysal Arslan (1941-2009), Lebanese politician * Firat Arslan (born 1970), German professional boxer of Turkish origin * Grégoire Aslan (1908-1982), Armenian actor * Hatice Aslan (born 1962), Turkish actress * Hidir Aslan (1958-1984), executed Turkish rebel * Juan Contino Aslán (born 1969), Cuban politician * Kadir Arslan (born 1977), Turkish volleyball player * Kamber Arslan (born 1980), Turkish footballer * Kemal Aslan (born 1981), Turkish footballer * Kevork Aslan, Armenian historian * Koray Arslan (born 1983), Turkish footballer * Majid Arslan (1908-1983), Lebanese politician * Majid Talal Arslan, Lebanese politician * Madalyn Aslan (born 1963), American astrologer * Metin Aslan (born 1978), Austrian footballer of Turkish origin * Murat Arslan, Turkish sotware specialist * Murat Aslan (born 1986), Turkish volleyball player * Mustafa Arslanović, Bosnian football defender * Osman Arslan (born 1942), Turkish judge * Qutlu Arslan, 12th-century Georgian politician and statesman * Raoul Aslan, Austrian actor of Greek-Armenian ancestry * Reza Aslan (born 1972), Iranian-American author * Shakib Arslan, (1869–1946), Lebanese politician, writer, poet, historian * Talal Arslan (born 1963), Lebanese politician * Tolgay Arslan (born 1990), German-Turkish footballer * Volkan Arslan (born 1978), Turkish footballer * Yasin Aslan (born 1953), Turkish author * Yılmaz Arslan (born 1968), German film director of Kurdish origin * Zeina Talal Arslan, Lebanese social activist and wife of a political figure Art and music * Aslan (band), an Irish rock band, formed in 1982 * Aslan (artist), Alain Gourdon (born 1930), French painter, sculptor and pin-up artist * Aslan Faction, an aggrotech group Fiction * Aslan, a warhorse in the shōjo manga series ''Red River'' (manga) * Aslan, name of a drug in the 2001 novel The Corrections by Jonathan Franzen * Kingdom of Aslan, the Middle-eastern country in which the events of the manga Area 88 take place * Arslan Senki, or The Heroic Legend of Arslan a Japanese fantasy novel and manga series * Arslan, a 1976 novel by M. J. Engh Games * [[Aslan (Traveller)|Aslan (Traveller)]], an extraterrestrial race from the Traveller roleplaying game * ''Aslan'' (fanzine), a British roleplaying fanzine published in the 1980s Legends * Amir Arsalan, protagonist of the Persian epic Amir Arsalan-e Namdar Places *Aslan, Andika, a village in Andika County, Khuzestan Province, Iran *Aslan, Izeh, a village in Izeh County, Khuzestan Province, Iran *Aslan, Tehran, a village in Damavand County, Tehran Province, Iran *Arslan Tash, archaeological site in Aleppo, Syria *Aslan Duz, city in and the capital of Aslan Duz District, in Parsabad County, Ardabil Province, Iran *Aslan Duz District, district in Parsabad County, Ardabil Province, Iran *Qezel Arsalan, a peak of the Mount Alvand range, Iran Buildings * Aslan Pasha Mosque (built 1618), Ioannina, Greece Others * Arslan Tash amulets, talismans found at Arslan Tash, Syria * Arslan Tash reliefs, reliefs of human figures and animals found at Arslan Tash, Syria See also * Asad the Arabic word for "lion", used as a given name * * * Category:Turkish-language surnames Category:Turkish masculine given names